


雅典学派番外·帕米尔恶霸系列

by suixinsuiyuan



Series: 雅典学派 [8]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suixinsuiyuan/pseuds/suixinsuiyuan





	1. 帕米尔生活场景•看看穆同学是如何作孽的

A  
一小孩，紫色头发，五岁，小小的个子，亲热地搂着一只雪白大狗的脖子：“跟我回家呀？跟我回家吧！”  
阿玛拉父亲扎西问：“阿玛拉，你怎么连狗都送给穆？”  
阿玛拉，七岁，含着眼泪：“因为孤儿寡母需要我们的帮助。”  
母亲：真是好孩子。  
哥哥：这丫头还没嫁人就把嫁妆先搬去了。

B  
小孩搂着狗走在路上：“乖乖！跟我回家去！”  
路边练剑少年嘉措，八岁：那不是阿玛拉家的狗吗？  
路边抽烟袋不良少年史昂。八岁：那小孩是谁？  
嘉措：不是你徒弟吗？  
史昂：我徒弟？

C  
小孩进了家门，搂着狗：你看，到家了！  
母亲：穆，那不是扎西家的狗吗？  
穆：对啊！是阿玛拉姐姐送我的！  
母亲：阿玛拉真是个好孩子，可是穆，你烧火做什么？  
穆：吃肉啊

D  
阿玛拉快哭了：他不会吃掉我家狗吧？  
嘉措：吃就吃吧，一只狗而已。（心理活动：臭小子你等着）  
母亲：穆。我们不能吃了它。  
穆：好，那我们拿它当被子吧！  
于是狗成了穆家的暖炉，专门抱着睡觉。

E  
全族人都知有人抢了阿玛拉的狗。而且……  
穆搂着狗：乖乖，吃饭的时候要回阿玛拉家，还要带回来给妈妈和哥哥吃啊！  
阿玛拉：为什么一到吃饭的时候它就跑回我家吃完饭就跑回去还要叼着肉？！  
嘉措：这臭小子！！  
史昂：很有潜力。（抽烟袋，考虑自己要不要抢一只。）


	2. 帕米尔生活场景•徒弟

1  
贵鬼：穆先生穆先生！  
穆：你是谁？  
贵鬼：我叫贵鬼！  
穆：你为什么叫我先生？  
贵鬼：因为我要拜你为师。（光速磕了三个头）  
穆：你为什么要拜我为师？  
贵鬼：因为我立下雄心壮志，要以你为榜样，成为威震一方的大流氓！  
穆，赶狗回家，不理会。

2  
贵鬼：穆先生，这不是我的错！是他们太笨了！是它们太笨了！  
穆：人笨就该被你偷，羊笨就该被你吃？  
贵鬼：我有给穆先生留一只羊腿！还把剩下的羊肉送到你家！  
穆：你就是这样败坏师门荣誉的？  
贵鬼：我这是在发扬师门传统！  
穆：我要吃的东西自然有人送到家门口，而你竟然要去偷。  
贵鬼：我那是诱拐……  
穆：没什么可说的，你被逐出师门了。  
贵鬼：我头都磕了！你不能耍赖！  
穆：我又没让你磕。  
贵鬼：那你把那个三个头磕还给我，我就不当你徒弟。  
穆：……

3  
贵鬼：穆先生！穆先生！穆先生！  
穆：叫一遍就够了。  
贵鬼：我看上个女孩，你教我怎么追！  
穆：……，你几岁？  
贵鬼：六岁，但穆先生五岁的时候，阿玛拉大美女已经把嫁妆搬到你家了！  
穆：……  
贵鬼：教我！教我！教我！  
穆：每天抢她东西，每天嘲笑她，每天吓唬她。  
贵鬼：真的吗？  
穆：你看哪个流氓的老婆不漂亮？不温柔？  
贵鬼：好，我这就去找德吉梅朵！

4  
贵鬼：穆先生，你这样不对，一个老师，应该爱护学生，不应该在别人有意为难学生的时候不护短。  
穆：当一群人要求我赔偿你弄坏的东西时，我是给他们钱好呢，还是骂你一顿好？  
贵鬼：骂我吧！骂我！  
穆：很好。  
贵鬼：省下的钱给我零花！  
穆：零花自己解决。  
贵鬼：你这是变相鼓励学生坑蒙拐骗！

5  
贵鬼：穆先生，如果你是下任族长该有多好。  
穆：为什么？  
贵鬼：我就可以有四个师母了！  
穆：？  
贵鬼：不用担心你经常不在帕米尔，我会帮你照顾师母的！  
穆：怎么照顾？  
贵鬼：一个给我做饭，一个哄我睡觉，一个给我讲故事，一个陪我玩！  
穆：……


End file.
